Field of the Embodiments
The present embodiments are generally directed to a removable shoe insole which includes multiple components having individual and combined attributes for providing comfort to the wearer.
Description of the Related Art
Various insoles exist in the art today. Examples include various insoles shown and described in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 768970 and 729508.